White World
by HopingJei
Summary: Perasaan seorang Gokudera ketika ia di tinggalkan oleh sang Kekasih,Yamamoto Takeshi 8059  OOC! Abal,Lebay! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer :**

**KHR © Akira Amano**

**Genre : Drama , Romance, Angst(maybe) **

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Pair :8059 (Yamamoto X Gokudera)**

**Spoiler Warning :OOC, Gaje, Abal, Chara die! **

**.**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**White World **

**By : ayahiro HARAGA-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gokudera's POV**

_Do you remember?_

_About the day we met_

_While thinking of you, I gaze at the snow dancing down_

Di malam bersalju ini,pikiranku kembali teringat pada semua memori yang telah aku alami saat bersamamu. Mulai dari awal kita bertemu, atau saat kita tertawa bersama dan juga ketika hubungan kita berakhir begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar merasa sedih jikalau aku melihat salju yang putih ini mulai turun dari langit malam yang gelap itu. Karena semua hal ini,membuatku kembali teringat pada dirimu…Yamamoto Takeshi.

_In the nights when my chest hurts,_

_Because we pass each other without noticing,_

_The snow melts and wets our cheeks, but…_

Terkadang,aku kembali berpikir tentang dirimu di sana. Dan sempat terlintas di benakku tentang beberapa pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang belum terjawab. _′__Bagaimana__keadaanmu__sekarang?__′ ′__Apa__kau__masih__mengingat__diriku__di__sini?__′ ′__Atau__mungkin__kau__telah__bahagia__dengan__dirinya__di__sana?__′ _dan itulah sederet pertanyaan yang membuat dadaku sesak. Ya,dadaku selalu sesak ketika aku memikirkan dirimu yang mungkin sedang tertawa bahagia dengan orang lain selain diriku. Orang lain yang telah merebut cintamu dariku. Aku tau kalau aku memang tak sesempurna dirinya,namun satu hal yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu,bahwa sebenarnya kau itu adalah segalanya bagiku. Karena kau hidupku…

Kau tahu tidak? Hal yang paling menyakitkan di hidupku ini adalah,ketika aku tidak sengaja berpapasan denganmu dan ternyata di saat yang sama kau sedang bersama dengan dirinya. Jujur saja,hal itu masih terlintas jelas di benakku. Malam itu adalah malam menjelang natal,sama seperti sekarang ini. Ketika itu,aku berjalan dengan gontai sambil menenteng tas milikku. Samar-samar aku melihat bayangmu di balik salju tebal yang menutupi sepanjang jalan di daerah Shinjuku. Awalnya aku ingin sekedar menyapamu,tapi saat kulihat kau bersama dengannya,niat itu kuurungkan. Hanya seulas senyum kecut yang terukir di bibirku ketika aku tau bahwa kau langsung membuang muka padaku ketika kau melintas tepat di sebelahku. Namun aku sadar,meskipun kau terus saja melakukan hal yang membuatku sakit,aku masih tetap mencintaimu.

_Oh Holy Night, _

_A night when magic doesn't vanish_

_In this white world, _

_In a heart that shines more white then the snow,_

_I__'__m__waiting__for__you._

Oh,Tuhan. Berikanlah aku sebuah keajaiban di malammu yang Agung ini. Karena aku merasa sudah tak kuat lagi dengan semua cobaan ini. Bukankah Tuhan tak akan menguji hamba-Nya jika ujian itu di luar kemampuan dari hamba itu sendiri. Tapi ujian yang telah kau berikan ini merupakan sesuatu yang bagiku telah jauh di luar kemampuanku.

Meskipun aku tak dapat menyampaikan semua harapan dan doaku langsung kepada-Mu,tapi aku akan membisikkan semuanya pada salju putih yang sedang turun saat ini. Dan aku berjanji,hatiku yang perlahan mulai beku ini akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu,Takeshi.

_I miss you, I miss you._

_When I close my eyes I see you_

_When everything enveloped by the powdery snow loses its sounds,_

_Inside my heart it starts playing,_

_your gentle melody_

_When this whole world is dyed white,_

_I'll offer it to you, White World_

Tak terasa kini sudah tengah malam. Itu berarti sudah hampir 5 jam lebih aku terus-menerus memikirkanmu. Dan selama itu pula aku kembali merasakan luka di hatiku yang perlahan mulai terbuka kembali. Sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kini aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukan dirimu. Aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangatmu lagi. Pelukan yang dulu hanya menjadi milikku. Namun kini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih saja mengingat bagaimana rasanya pelukanmu dulu. Kau selalu memelukku ketika sedang malam salju seperti ini. Kau selalu mencoba membuatku hangat dan nyaman jika malam sudah dingin seperti saat ini. Yah…tapi itu dulu. Dan itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Karena sejatinya,ketika aku menutup mataku meski hanya sejenak,hanya dirimulah yang terbayang.

"I really miss you,Takeshi…" bisikku yang kembali termangu di meja belajar milikku yang terletak tepat di depan jendela kaca kamarku.

_Now and Forever, _

_There are things won't change_

_My feelings towards you,_

_Who quietly taught me the meaning of life_

Setelah aku lama termangu,aku akhirnya menyadari satu hal yang memang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Hal yang aku sadari adalah,mulai sekarang dan selamanya,ada satu hal yang tak akan dapat kuubah. Dan hal itu adalah…perasaanku terhadapmu. Karena meskipun saat ini aku terus meneriakkan namamu di malam bersalju ini,kau pasti tak akan mendengarnya atau bahkan merasakannya. Karena aku juga yakin,bahwa kau tak akan kembali lagi padaku…

_Oh Holy Night,_

_Let's dream and not wake up_

_To a world for just two of us,_

_Who believe in eternity My Hearts Will Go On_

Meskipun pada kenyataannya kau tak akan kembali lagi di sisiku,aku akan terus memimpikan dirimu. Bermimpi seakan-akan dunia hanyalah milik kita berdua dan di mimpi itu kita saling mencintai untuk selama-lamanya. Dan meski aku tak dapat bertemu lagi denganmu di dunia nyata ini,maka aku tak keberatan jika hanya bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpi saja. Ya,hanya itulah permintaanku. Jadi,jika aku hanya bisa bertemu denganmu di dalam mimpi,maka aku tak keberatan jika harus tidur untuk selama-lamanya. Karena dengan begitu,aku dapat terus-menerus bertemu denganmu.

"And I promise that I'll keep my feeling towards you… Because for me, love is eternity." kata-kata itulah yang terakhir terucap dari bibirku sebelum aku kembali meneteskan air mataku dan kemudian aku terlelap dalam mimpi tak berujung tentang dirimu dan diriku. Dan satu hal terakhir yang aku ketahui,bahwa saat itu adalah saat di mana air mataku menetes untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena mulai saat ini,aku akan bermimpi dan terlelap untuk selama-lamanya…

_The dream I can't hold by myself,_

_Now that you taught me,_

_I'm holding it tight_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**A/N : Ya ampun…Fict ini kok jadi gaje banget ya? - _ -″*miris* **

**Author bener-bener gak tau mau nulis apa. Dan akhirnya jadinya seperti ini*di bom Gokudera* Dan maaf kalau ending nya amat sangat abal dan lebay,karena entah kenapa Gokudera mati tiba-tiba*whacked* Oya,gomene kalau fict ini masih SANGAT TERAMAT Jelek dan Abal. Di karenakan ini adalah fict pertama author(sehabis vacuum)di fandom KHR *deep bow* Dan karena sesi ngebacot author udah selesai,Jaa nee! XD *lambai-lambai***

**RnR Please! XD **


End file.
